Is it Wrong
by Venetian King
Summary: just another Ironhide and Annabelle story


**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers but I like to play around with the characters**

**I love IronhidexAnnabell as much as I love IronhidexMikaela **

**Hope you guys like it. **

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Annabelle sat in the backseat in Ironhide's cab texting away while waiting for Sarah to come back from paying the taxes. She laid on her back with her legs arched up and her long blonde hair cascading down the side of the leather seat. "Ugh!" she grumbled flipping her phone shut. "What's wrong Belle?" Ironhide's voice came through the radio. **

"**No one ever texts me back. It's summer vacation you'd think people would text each other nonstop." she sat up and stared out the window. Ironhide's hologram faded in the driver's seat. He displayed at least a 6'5 tall man with blue eyes that looked like the sky and dark hair that resembled Will's and scruffy beard. "Well I can talk to you if you need some company?" he looked back at her. She smiled and climbed to the front seat. "Okay so what do you want to talk about?" Ironhide asked. "Well there's this boy Trevor he is mega super hot, oh my God he has a motorcycle and he super hot, he has a tattoo, and he's super hot, I like totally caught him checking me out, I think he's totally into me. Di I mentioned he's hot." she turned to look at Ironhide but he was gone. **

"**Oh come on Hide it's not like was killing you." she scolded at the dashboard. "Yeah but I don't want to sit there and listen to you ramble on about how 'hot' this boy is." he said appearing back into the driver's seat. " Well let's listen to the radio." she flipped through the stations until she heard her favorite song.**

"**Oh my god I love this song!" she jumped in her seat and started to lip synch to 'Love game by Lady Gaga'. "What is a 'Disco stick'? and why does she want to take a ride on it?" he question with a confused look on his face. She smiled "A disco stick is basically a…… 'Disco stick' is a…… I shouldn't tell you if you can't handle me talking about how hot a guy is then you definitely can't handle what I'm about to tell you." she giggled of course making him even more curious. "Just tell me." he spoke in a frustrated tone. "Okay fine it's a…….. Penis." she burst out laughing after she saw his expression. "This country's music is based nearly on sex, love, and heartache why is that?" he rolled his holographic eyes. "I don't know I just like listening to it." she started dancing in her seat. **

**Sarah made her way to the truck and open the door only to be greeted by Ironhide's hologram. "Oh sorry Hide I didn't see you." she looked across the middle console and saw Annabelle jamming out in the passenger seat and jumped in the back. "Ugh turn that to a different station I don't want to hear girls singing about Disco sticks right now. "AW but I like it!" Annabelle protested. "Here you have it on your iPod now turn it." she said. **

**Annabelle put on her earphones and continued dancing in her seat and turned the station. Ironhide rolled his eyes when he heard Sarah singing to Stickwitu by the Pussycat dolls and pulled out of the parking lot.**

**They finally reached home and Ironhide couldn't get out of the truck fast enough. "Whoa, Hide what's wrong?" Will laughed after watching him nearly trip to the ground. "That." he pointed to the truck and saw Annabelle jumping out of the truck still dancing with her iPod in her hand and Sarah climbed down still singing to Stickwitu. "Wow looks like you had a blast." Will teased. **

**Later that night Annabelle was in her room on her laptop with an irritated look on her face. For the past ten minutes she heard nothing but her parent's bed banging against the wall. "Uh, harder…….. Will!" Sarah moaned. Annabelle was disgusted 1st**** hearing her parents having sex and 2****nd**** her parents having sex!! Gross!!! "Ugh oh my God they are unbelievable." she frowned trying to block the sound with her iPod. **

**She finally grew tired of the racket and stormed out of the house. The moon was high above the sky with the stars shining down. She saw Ironhide's hologram looking across the overlook. "Hey Hide." she walked up beside him. "Hey what are you doing out here?" he asked looking down at her. "I grew tired of hearing my mom riding my dad's 'Disco stick'." she took a seat on the soft grass. "Yeah I walked out here and turned to see that." he pointed to her parent's window. Annabelle turned to see her parent's shadow in motion. "Ugh. Gross." she shuttered her body. "What? Not to long ago you were singing to a sex song and now you're disgusted by it?" he plopped down next to her. "No. See that's different the song is for entertainment. My parent's that's like…….uuuuggghhh." she nearly puked. Ironhide laughed laying down stretching his arms behind his head. She laid down next to him and they both stared up at the stars making out all the constellations and formations. **

**After about an hour Annabelle guessed that her parents were done with their 'happy time' and started to head up to her room. She waved goodnight to Ironhide and closed the back door. She crawled into her bed and pulled the blanket up to her chest and dosed off to dream land. **

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Annabelle woke up and checked her clock. It was 2am. She wiped the crud off her eyes and made her way down the stairway. It was dark and the only source of light was coming from the moon and the stove light in the kitchen that lit part of the living room where she saw Ironhide's hologram asleep on the couch. She slowly crept up to his sleeping form. **

**She smiled as she saw how adorable he looked. Suddenly she had the urge to take two fingers and brush them against his forehead. She slowly trailed them down his cheek. She giggled quietly as his stubble tickled the tips of her fingers. She continued on down his neck and across his wide shoulders. 'This is wrong, but it feels so right.' she thought to herself. She continued down his broad chest, it was a good thing he was a heavy sleeper. She made away to his stomach and felt shivers down her spine as she felt how nicely toned his body was. **

**She reached down under his pants. He was rather larger than she expected. She touched it.**

**Annabelle woke up sweating and checked the time it was 8am. "What the hell was that." She slowly walked down stairs and saw the couch was empty. If she'd known Ironhide this long he would still be asleep so it was just a dream. A pretty hot dream. **

'**No Annabelle you can't have these feelings for him. He's like family. Right?' she thought. She walked into the kitchen and made her self a bowl of cereal. Sarah walked in with Will and she just gave them a stare. "What's wrong Belle?" Sarah asked grabbing some Fruity Pebbles. "Next time you guys go for a joy ride down pleasure lane can you give me a heads up so you know I can clear out." she said slurping up her milk. Sarah blushed as Will covered his face in the paper. Ironhide walked in the kitchen and Annabelle looked towards the other direction with red on her cheeks. "Mom can I go to the mall?" Annabelle asked still looking away from Ironhide. "Yeah sure honey." Sarah took a bite from her cereal. "Do you want me to take you?" Ironhide chimed in. "No that's ok I can walk." everyone looked up at her. "What?" she asked all nonchalant. "Belle its 10 miles away." Will said with a confused look still on his face. "Well if you guys insist." she stormed out of the house. "What was that?" Will looked at his wife. "I have know idea." she shrugged. **

**Annabelle climbed into the passenger seat as Ironhide climbed into the driver's seat. It was a long awkward silent ride until Ironhide spoke out. "Is there something wrong Belle?" he asked. "No why do you ask?" she stared out the window. "Well what was that whole 'I'll walk to the mall'thing at the house?" he asked looking at her. "Oh I don't know." she answered still looking out the window.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It's been two weeks since the dream she had and she barely spoken a word to Ironhide. Annabelle sat in her room looking at her myspace when she heard a nock come from the door. "Come in!" she yelled from across the room. Sarah came in and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and looked at Annabelle. "Yeah?" she asked still staring at the computer. "Annabelle, sweetie is there anything wrong?" she asked in a calm tone. "No why does everyone ask that?" she asked frustratingly as she looked up at her mom. "Well because you've acted differently the past two weeks." Sarah said still staring at her daughter. "Do you Hate Hide?" she asked. "What? No of course not! What would give you that idea?" closed her laptop. "Well cause you barely speak to him anymore and I think might be taking it a little hard." she motioned her head for Annabelle to look out the window.**

**Ironhide' hologram sat on the bench playing with his thumbs. "I don't hate him mom." she looked back at Sarah. "Well then why don't you speak to him?" Sarah asked still looking at poor Ironhide. "Well." Annabelle sighed. "Mom I had this dream." she looked at her mom who was nodding her head for her to continue. "In the dream I was in the living the room and well….I saw Ironhide asleep on the couch." Sarah was nodding again. "And well I……..sort of touched him." she looked at her mom who had a confused look on her face. "You touched him. And that's why you won't speak to him." Sarah asked puzzled. "No not touch….like I mean TOUCH." Annabelle took two fingers and caressed the sheets as if she was touching Ironhide again. "Mom am I wrong for dreaming like that? I think it's wrong but my heart keeps saying it's right. I know he's like family but still. The dreams just kept appearing and…..and I think I have feeling for him mom. I mean every time I look into his eyes or optics I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time we hang out he makes me happy. I feel safe around him even if there's no one around him. Mom am I wrong for thinking like that? Am I wrong mom?" Annabelle began to tear up. Sarah sat there for little bit and then embraced her with a hug. "It's ok Annie. It's ok."she whispered. "I love him mom, but I don't know if he feels the same way." tears rolled down Annabelles cheeks and on her mom's shirt.**

"**Annie it's not wrong to think of Hide like that. You follow what your heart wants and if it's saying you love Ironhide than go after him. No one's stopping you." Sarah pulled away and looked at her daughter. "But what will Dad think of it." she asked. "I think he agrees with your mother." Will said leaning against the door way. He made his way to Annabelle and hugged her tightly. "Just tell him how you feel Belle." he whispered in her ear.**

**Annabelle slowly got up from her bed and looked at her parents who both a gave her a nod. She smiled and walked out of her room, down the stairs, through the kitchen and out the back door. She slowly made her way across the giant lawn and towards Ironhide who was still sitting on the bench. He was staring down at the grass until he saw to feet appear in front of him. He looked up to see Annabelle. He stood up which made him tower over her.**

"**Look Belle if you don't like me….." he was cut off when her lips met his. They pulled away and he stared down at her glistening blue eyes. "Hide……. The reason I've been ignoring you was because I thought I had feelings for you that I wasn't meant to have. And now I know I was meant to have them. Ironhide I love you." she said with her arms around his neck.**

**Ironhide placed his lips on hers again. "I love you too Belle." he whispered. Will and Sarah were in her room looking down at them with smiles on their faces. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**It's been two weeks after Annabelle's 19 birthday. Ironhide and Annabelle were a drive-in theatre watching The Proposal. They sat in the back seat with the windows tinted all the way black. Annabelle was straddling Ironhide's lap with her lips upon his. Her body pressed against his and his hands caressing her back and her fingers laced through his hair. **

**He gradually made his way down her jaw line and down to her neck. She gasped as he caressed her pulse with his lips. She found the hem of his shirt and peeled it off his body. **

**Ironhide moved his warm kiss down to her chest. She slid her shirt off and threw it down with Ironhide's shirt. He shifted them both to where her back was pressing against the bottom of the backseat. Annabelle's hands slid down his body like in her dream and found the button of his pants. She unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his pants down as he did the same with hers. She peeled of his boxers revealing his erection that rubbed up against her. She slid her panties off making them both fully naked. She bit on his bottom lip making a growl come up to his mouth. **

**He placed soft kisses down her body until he reached her wet clit. He stuck out his tongue and licked her lips she bucked her hips as his tongue entered her. She moaned out and clutched on the leather seat. He pulled his tongue out and followed a trail back up to her lips. Their tongues danced around in each others mouths. She moaned when she felt his erection rub against her clit.**

**He pulled away and looked into her eyes and she gave him a nod. To that he slowly entered her and she thrust her head back. "Belle….you're so tight." he kissed her again. He pulled nearly all the way out and thrust into her. Her fingers went from the leather to his back. He picked up the pace and her nails dug deeper into the back of his shoulders. **

**He thrust into her one more time and then she felt the most electrifying feel of pleasure run through her entire body. Another wave of the same pleasure rushed through her body this time she could feel the truck vibrate underneath her.**

**The both were panting as Ironhide pulled out of Annabelle and collapsed on top of her with his head on her shoulder. They both laid there for a while breathing heavily. Ironhide quickly got up and looked out the window the movie was over and nearly everyone left. "Oh shit." he quickly started the truck and pulled out of the drive-in with Annabelle giggling in the back. **

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**They reached the house and Ironhide opened his door only to be stopped when he heard his name. "Hide wait. You're still naked." Annabelle snickered.**

"**Oh yeah." Ironhide and Annabelle quickly threw on there clothes and they walked up to her room. Ironhide collapsed on the bed as Annabelle grabbed some pajamas. She came out in white pajama shorts and a Pink tank top with her hair flowing gracefully down her shoulders. Ironhide was in only boxers when she crawled under the covers with him. And they both cuddled in each others arms.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you guys liked it please review.**


End file.
